He'll Always Be There
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Set after "iStill Psycho!" What happened between Sam and Freddie after the whole Nora incident? This is my take on what should've go on! Read&review!


Carly, Freddie, Sam and Spencer arrived back at the Shay's apartment late after their crazy night at Nora's house. Mrs. Benson was currently holding her son close to her, while he himself looked a little embarrassed.

"Come on, Freddie! Let's get you inside!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed as soon as they were all in the hallway.

"Mom." Freddie said, getting out of her grasp. "You go on; I'll come in in a few minutes."

Mrs. Benson looked unsure, but nodded nonetheless. She then went inside the Benson apartment, leaving the four out in the hall.

"There's something wrong with your mom." Sam said, not even caring if she offended the woman. Spencer and Carly nodded in agreement.

Freddie sighed. "Come on guys, she had a rough night. We _all_ did."

"Yeah, he's right." Carly said, looking at the other two. "But still, there's something wrong with her." She said to Freddie after a few seconds, causing Sam and Spencer to look at each other and laugh. Freddie just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a nice, soothing bath and then go to bed!" Carly glanced at her hair and squeaked before running inside.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head in as well." Spencer said. He then looked at Sam. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I should probably go tell my mom that I'm fine."

Spencer nodded and gave her a hug. "Well, I'm glad you're okay." He said, looking at both her and Freddie. They smiled at him and he went inside, leaving them alone.

"Pretty crazy night, huh?" Sam said after a while of just standing in silence.

Freddie chuckled. "You can say _that_ again."

"I mean seriously, I can't believe she pulled that chiz again! And what's even screwier is that her whole family was in on it!" Sam said, starting to get riled up.

"I know, but at least we're here, safe now." Freddie said calmly, looking at her. "And they're in jail now, so we don't have to worry about them."

She shook her head. "Yeah, you're right." She then sighed. "I guess I'm just a little…shaken up."

He smiled at her in understanding. "I know what you mean. I say we don't go making _any_ house calls to fans anymore, just in case they're insane."

Sam chuckled. "Agreed." She then looked at Freddie, a hint of terror in her eyes. "I mean, they could've seriously hurt us tonight. Could have even _killed_ us." Her face then went back to being nonchalant, as always. "But they couldn't have gotten far, not with my butter sock standing by."

Usually Freddie would've looked to the ground and smiled, but his eyes stayed glued to Sam. He was looking at her strangely, making her raise her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

He said nothing. All he did was walk over to her and wrap his arms around her, holding her closer than he ever had before. She just stayed frozen, completely surprised.

Before she could ask, he whispered into her ear, "You're right; they could've really hurt us more than they did. But I'm _so_ glad they didn't. Not just for me, but for _you_."

Her eyes were open wide as he tightened his grip on her. "If anything would've happened to you tonight, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She surprised him, and herself, by wrapping her own arms around him. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, when in reality was only a minute. He then pulled away from her, staring into her eyes.

"Freddie-"

She was cut short by his lips landing on hers. It lasted only a second, but it held enough spark as any make out session they'd had before this night. Before they _broke up_.

"I love you, Sam. Even though it didn't work out between us, I still love you. And I'll always be here to protect you." He said simply.

He let her go and stepped back, although never breaking eye contact with her. He then turned around and opened his front door, walking in and disappearing behind it.

She just stared at his closed door, before sliding down the wall. Tears ran down her cheeks as his words floated around inside her head.

_I still love you._

Suddenly a small smile broke out onto her face. She quickly stood up and wiped at her tear-stained cheeks, laughing quietly to herself.

"I still love you too, Freddie." She whispered, before grabbing her bag and heading down the hall.

**Okay, I seriously do NOT know where this came from! Haha I guess I just watched the episode, "iStill Psycho" and thought that there wasn't enough of an ending to it, Seddie I mean! :P**

**Read&review! :D**


End file.
